Cool For the Summer
The season premiere of Season 5. Summary As summer comes to an end, characters head off to college and prepare for the new chapter in their lives. And would it be a Clearwater summer if things didn't heat up? Main Plot Caylee is days away from going to Rhode Island for college, yet still has so much unsettled business left in Clearwater. Along with her father's sickness, she hasn't spoken to Liam since prom night. With Liam begging for answers and her father's illness not getting any better, will she have to bail on her dream school? Sub Plot Ethan is humiliated when a secret he's been trying to keep hidden for years comes out in the most embarrassing of ways. Third Plot Scott is insecure about his relationship after finding out that Dex considers himself straight. With things finally going good for him, will he screw up everything because of his pride? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Cool For the Summer" by Demi Lovato. *This is the third season premiere in a row that Ethan Webber has had a plot. *This is the final appearance of Caylee Daniels in Season 5. *This episode marks the official end of the Caylee-Liam Relationship. *This episode reveals that Carl Stein is gay, as well as Ethan's father. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Special Guest Star *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Katy Perry' as Herself Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Liev Schreiber' as Patrick Webber Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 501a.jpg 501b.jpg 501c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Caylee: I’ve been dreaming of the moment I got to go there since I was a little girl, but I never pictured it would be this hard to leave everything behind. *Dex: “I don’t want to be with a girl. I want to be with you.” *Scott: “Why don’t you just go be with a girl and get some pussy like you really want instead of wasting your time with me?!” *Danielle: “You should be proud your dad has the courage to take his man to the beach in front of everyone and be exactly who he is.” *Caylee: “Why do you like hurting me so much?” *Brittany: “You can’t just be okay with one person being gay and not okay with someone else. That’s not how it works.” *Danielle: “If he didn’t want to be with you, his peter would say so.” *Dex: “I’ve never felt a love like this before. A love where I would give every piece of my soul to you just to make you whole again.” |-| Music= *Teenage Dream- Katy Perry *Could it Be Another Change- The Samples |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_501:_Cool_For_the_Summer Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Caylee Plots Category:Ethan Plots Category:Scott Plots